Severus on the rocks
by sharel
Summary: Severus est un jeune Mangemort solitaire... jusqu'au jour où Lucius Malefoy lui donne un mystérieux rendez-vous où il se rend... accompagné de Narcissa, sa jeune épouse... Quel étrange endroit...


Dans quel guêpier l'avait encore attiré ce Malefoy? Ce bar semblait encore plus mal famé que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu fréquenter, même depuis qu'ils étaient des disciples du Seigneur des ténèbres… De l'extérieur, l'endroit avait carrément l'air fermé; les volets étaient clos, la ruelle sombre et la porte non éclairée. Severus regarda une nouvelle fois le parchemin livré la veille par le majestueux hibou de Lucius afin de s'assurer que l'adresse était bonne. Aucun doute, c'était bien le lieu de rendez-vous.

Le message était bref, voire expéditif. Une adresse, une date, une heure et le cachet des Malefoy en évidence sur le rond de cire vert émeraude. Que lui voulait encore ce satané gosse de riche qui s'amusait follement des aventures nocturnes improvisées rendues possibles par cette ère de terreur. Il faudrait qu'il grandisse… Après tout, ne venait-il pas de se marier? S'il voulait assurer la pérennité de la lignée Malefoy, il devrait passer plus de temps auprès de l'insignifiante petite Black que son père avait choisie pour lui.

Severus regardait la porte noire d'où ne filtrait aucune lueur, aucun son, aucune voix. Un sort d'insonorisation avait dû être jeté; à moins que l'endroit ne soit fermé ou désert. Il frappa, espérant que c'était effectivement fermé et qu'il pourrait rentrer à Spinner End fignoler cette nouvelle potion dont il testait les propriétés depuis quelques jours. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle Lucius lui donnait rendez-vous, c'était toujours pour des amusements qu'il ne prisait guère puisqu'il en avait été lui-même victime étant jeune : harcèlement de moldus, lynchage de sang-de-bourbe, viol de sang-mêlé…

La porte s'ouvrit sur ce qui devait déjà avoir été un sorcier dans une vie antérieure, mais qui avait de toute évidence été malmené par un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune. Severus dû lever la tête pour regarder l'homme éborgné et velu qui ouvrit la porte. Il a détourna aussi vite quand il reçut en plein visage son haleine fétide qui exigeait un mot de passe. Sans dire mot, il releva sa manche, laissant paraître la récente et encore douloureuse marque des ténèbres… D'un grognement craintif, la bête s'écarta, laissant le passage à un Severus Snape au visage de glace.

À l'intérieur, une faune inhabituelle régnait. Les femmes étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'à l'habitude et leur robe de sorcière laissait apparaître de profonds décolletés qui déstabilisèrent Severus, peu habitué à voir offrir tant de charmes à sa vue. Dans quel lupanar l'avait entrainé ce dépravé de Lucius?

Où était-il, d'ailleurs, l'insupportable blondinet ? N'eut été du Seigneur des ténèbres et de la protection offerte par Lucius lors de leurs années d'école (en échange, il est vrai, d'un certain nombre de devoirs…), Severus ne se contenterait que de mépriser cet arrogant petit aristo… N'eut été de lui, il n'aurait même pas réussi sa scolarité à Poudlard… Il n'avait jamais vu un tel cancre en potion. Heureusement pour lui que le professeur Slughorn regardait davantage le pédigrée que les devoirs!

Enfin, il le vit, accoudé au bar, sirotant un whisky-pur-feu pur malt, accompagné de la glaciale, mais sublime Narcissa Black, désormais Malefoy. Que faisait là cette abominable femme? Elle était si splendide qu'elle faisait marcher à la baguette tous les garçons de Serpentard… sauf lui, bien sûr, trop occupé à espionner la jolie et si gentille Lily, aux grands fous rires de sa bande de filles toutes de vert vêtues.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander. Lucius lui mit d'office un whisky entre les doigts. Il se sentit obligé de le vider d'un trait. La brulure de l'alcool lui fut fatale et douce à la fois. Il sentait que quelque chose était inhabituel, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Était-ce le sourire entendu de Lucius? Certainement pas! C'était celui qu'il affichait lors de toutes ces horribles expéditions punitives, réelles ou fictives, qu'il adorait planifier. C'était plutôt, comprit-il, le regard froid, mais empreint de sous-entendus, de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle avait toujours été désagréable avec lui, méprisant son penchant pour une noble Gryffondor. Aussi, s'était-elle plus d'une fois vexée de sentir que son corps splendide et sa personnalité ensorcelante, tout comme son nom, suscitant toujours la crainte, ne faisaient aucune effet à ce sang-mêlé insignifiant.

C'est qu'il était séduisant, le bougre! Certes, il avait les cheveux gras, le teint pâle, la silhouette osseuse et c'était un horrible intellectuel, doté d'une intelligence si remarquable qu'elle faisait rire tous les sang-pur qui en étaient, de toute évidence, dépourvus. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus d'effet était, sans nul doute, cette indifférence qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, surtout pas d'un sang-mêlé confié, on ne savait comment, à la maison des Serpentards!

Severus prit davantage son temps pour siroter le second verre que Lucius lui avait commandé, il ne savait trop comment. L'effet du premier se faisait déjà sentir… Aucune parole n'avait encore été échangée, mais il sentait sur lui le regard de Lucius et Narcissa. Qu'attendaient-ils de lui? Probablement quelque chose qui revêtait pour eux une grande importance, mais qui le laisserait indifférent, comme une potion de fertilité. On le prenait souvent pour un banal apothicaire et ça le rendait furieux. Lucius le savait et ça expliquait probablement toute cette mise en scène. Les sang-pur commençaient tous à avoir des difficultés à concevoir leurs horribles marmots et il y aurait un lucratif commerce à mettre en place si seul l'argent avait pu intéresser Severus Snape.

Il déposa lentement son verre, décidé à ne pas s'éterniser dans cette foule bruyante et désagréable. Il voyait à travers le léger brouillard de l'alcool les femmes qui se déhanchaient langoureusement alors qu'il n'y avait pas de piste de danse. Elles devaient aussi avoir bu, car elles maintenaient leur équilibre en s'appuyant fortement sur un homme, voire deux… Quelques-unes s'appuyaient l'une sur l'autre tout en continuant à danser. Elles avaient l'air de chattes en chaleur et cette impression le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détestait ce genre de filles qui devaient faire partie de celles, gloussantes et fanatiques, qui bavaient sur les joueurs de quidditch à leurs années de Poudlard.

Severus se tourna vers le jeune couple, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre congé en invitant Lucius à envoyer ses demandes particulières par hibou la prochaine fois… et la referma aussitôt. Narcissa était suspendue aux lèvres de Lucius qu'elle dévorait comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un fruit mûr et juteux. Il resta là, à les regarder. La bonne société sorcière n'autorisait pas l'affichage public de tout ce qui devait demeurer de l'ordre privé. Seuls les adolescents, loin de l'éducation de leur mère, se permettaient ce genre de chose dans les corridors de Poudlard. Il avait toujours détourné les yeux et passé son chemin, lui-même privé de ce genre de distractions. Mais de voir une telle scène à quelques centimètres de lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait décemment s'enfuir, lui apparaissait effrayant. Narcissa était décidément magnifique et de la voir si chaude, elle toujours si froide, fit à Severus un effet qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Hypnotisé par la scène, il sentit son propre corps glacial se réchauffer soudainement! Le rouge lui monta aux joues, normalement si pâles. La brulure du whisky sembla revenir au creux de son estomac et sa vieille robe noire élimée parut se rétrécir. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'effet physique que la scène avait sur lui et il voulut fuir avant que Lucius ne s'aperçoive de l'effet de sa tendre et jeune et épouse sur son corps. Impossible à cacher.

Il recula d'un pas, sans pourtant parvenir à détacher ses yeux de la scène. Se donner ainsi en spectacle ressemblait si peu à la hautaine Narcissa. Les mains de Lucius allaient et venaient lentement sur le corps élancé de sa blonde épouse, s'attardant violemment sur les rondeurs prometteuses. Pourtant, Malefoy gardait le dos droit, la tête à peine penchée, totalement en contrôle de la situation. On aurait pu croire que de tels agissements étaient dus à un abus d'alcool, mais au contraire, chaque geste de Lucius semblait voir été étudié et réfléchi. Il relâcha Narcissa dès qu'il sentit Severus reculer. Elle releva la tête, planta son regard dans celui de Severus en essuyant élégamment sa lèvre inférieure du bout du doigt, comme si elle venait de boire un fin champagne. Dans ses yeux, un éclair de malice inhabituel pétillait. Sans quitter le regard de Severus, elle s'avança vers lui. Il fit un pas vers l'arrière, inutile réflexe de repli. Il se heurta au mur de vieilles pierres et dû laisser Narcissa s'approcher beaucoup plus près que n'importe quelle femme avant elle. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme en noir et la fit glisser comme une caresse jusqu'à sa main, sans pouvoir ignorer au passage l'effet provoqué quelques instants plus tôt. Elle prit sa main et, sans mot dire, la déposa délicatement sur la rondeur de sa hanche pleine en se pressant contre lui. Severus était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'osait bouger, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer davantage la bosse dure qui s'était formée sous sa robe. Il n'osait non plus lever les yeux vers Lucius qui ne pouvait rien manquer des agissements infidèles de sa jeune épousée.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se hisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, son dos se raidit davantage son dos, cherchant à éviter ce qui lui semblait pourtant inévitable. Sa bouche goûtait l'abricot. Elle était souple et les lèvres pleines se faisaient délicates, mais gourmandes. « Ne pas bouger », se répétait-il intérieurement, mais la langue se fit insistante. Elle s'insinua entre les lèvres closes et immobiles de l'homme qui ne put résister davantage. Tout son corps allait exploser et l'idée que des dizaines de personnes pouvaient le voir en ce moment lui donnait la nausée. Il la repoussa vivement et Lucius dû l'attraper pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa. Severus tenta de conserver sa glaciale condescendance, ce qui était difficile dans de telles circonstances. Lucius avait dans le sourire en coin son air des bons jours, ceux où il allait persécuter un faible avec sa bande de copains.

Narcissa, loin de s'offusquer, ce dont on aurait pu s'attendre de sa part, souriait. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Severus qui la sentit chaude, rassurante, confiante. Elle se hissa jusqu'à son oreille et murmura : « Trouvons un endroit plus discret… »

Elle ne cessait de le regarder, droit dans les yeux, en traversant la salle bondée de femelles affamées. Severus ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui ; de nombreux couples étaient enlacés, des femmes s'embrassaient, des hommes sirotaient leur whisky en profitant du spectacle ainsi offert à la vue de tous. Narcissa accrochait son regard, le sentant effrayé de tant d'impudeur. Elle était douce et invitante. Lucius les suivait à quelques pas derrière, n'intervenant pas dans les actes de sa femme, mais les approuvant de manière implicite. Il adorait la voir s'amuser ainsi et avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir que le sang chaud des Black coulait autant dans ses veines. Il était connu que les Black étaient plutôt dépravés et Narcissa s'était évertuée à changer cette réputation. Mais, de toute évidence, bon sang ne sait mentir…

Severus la suivait, hypnotisé par ce regard bleuté et le goût de ses lèvres. Bien qu'effrayé, son esprit scientifique était avide de nouvelles expériences et celle-là lui était totalement inconnue. Narcissa s'approcha d'un mur de pierres et murmura ce qui sembla être un mot de passe. Une alcôve apparut et elle s'y engouffra, guidant Severus derrière elle. Ce qui semblait n'être qu'un minuscule trou dans le mur était en fait une grande pièce légèrement éclairée de bougies rouge sang. Au centre, trônait un grand lit de forme ronde recouvert de velours rouge. Lucius referma le mur derrière lui ; la porte créée disparut. Sur une table basse, une bouteille poussiéreuse annonçait un excellent vin, mais les trois jeunes gens l'ignorèrent. Severus ignorait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, mais il sentait qu'il n'oublierait pas ce qui allait se passer.

Narcissa s'avança vers le lit, laissant au centre de la pièce les deux hommes immobiles. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux, les lacets qui soulignaient sa taille fine avaient été détachés. La soie bleue s'étala à ses pieds, laissant paraitre sa peau laiteuse qui brillait à la lueur des flammes. Son corps semblait sans défaut, ses formes pleines, sa peau lumineuse… Severus en eut le souffle coupé… quelle beauté! Elle ressemblait aux statues anciennes dont les Moldus étaient si friands. Elle laissa leurs regards gourmands détailler chaque parcelle de son corps offert à leur vue. Nue, elle s'offrait entièrement à leurs yeux avides. Elle savourait cette sensation de pouvoir sur leurs sens, de beauté toute-puissante, de contrôle sur leurs désirs.

Elle était maître de cérémonie, les deux hommes attendant ses décisions et son bon plaisir. Lucius adorait la regarder. Il pouvait rester là pendant des heures à la dévorer des yeux. Elle se tourna donc vers l'ingénu qui lui faisait tant envie. Il avait été indifférent à sa beauté et à sa puissance trop longtemps. Elle le sentait désormais en son pouvoir et savourait ce moment avec intensité.

Elle tendit la main. Il s'approcha, subjugué. Elle fit glisser lentement la robe, mettant à nu le corps frêle. La peau était pâle et semblait n'être jamais sortie de son cachot. Les muscles saillants démontraient l'énergie passée à s'entrainer au duel et à préparer des ingrédients. Les bras étaient minces, mais forts et les pectoraux se dessinaient sur sa poitrine. Narcissa ouvrit la bouche de contentement, se délectant de cette beauté inespérée. Lucius observant en connaisseur les deux corps nus offert à sa vue. Severus restait immobile, en attente des désirs de la maîtresse des lieux.

Elle prit en effet les évènements en main. S'approchant lentement, elle déposa sur le torse un doux baiser tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long des hanches nues. Elle se laissa glisser le long du corps glabre, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne le sexe dressé, dur, impatient…

Doucement, elle glissa ses lèvres autour de celui-ci, savourant sa taille, sa texture, sa chaleur… La langue était douce, mais insistante. La réaction, immédiate… Severus ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce plaisir inespéré et encore inconnu. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait prise d'une étrange sensation de plaisir vaguement douloureux. Il sentait chaque mouvement de langue comme une brulure, douloureuse, électrisante… Il ne pourrait résister longtemps et sentait que le plaisir serait trop vif, trop rapide, insupportable… Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor longtemps désiré. Elle comprit et se fit plus délicate.

Fin connaisseur, Lucius admirait les lèvres pleines qui se faisaient gourmandes, affamées même… Il ressentait le plaisir de savourer lentement un grand cru, respirant d'abord les effluves prometteurs d'un plaisir parfois solitaire, mais si agréable à partager.

Il se leva silencieusement et laissa également tomber sa robe à ses pieds, révélant un corps musclé par le quidditch et les expéditions punitives nocturnes. Il s'agenouilla derrière son épouse sans cesser de fixer sa bouche qui donnait du plaisir à son partenaire de truande. Quelle beauté! Quelle sensualité! Quel appétit pour l'amour! C'est ce désir insatiable qui avait eu raison de lui, le rendant follement amoureux de cette femme qu'il n'avait pas choisie, mais qui s'était offerte entièrement. Elle partagea avec lui ses fantasmes et il aurait tout fait pour lui plaire.

Il glissa ses mains sur sa peau délicate, s'attardant sur les zones qu'il savait plus sensibles. Elle laissa échapper un soupir rauque quand il pinça doucement ses mamelons dressés. Severus ouvrit les yeux, surpris de découvrir Lucius si proche qu'il aurait pu le caresser d'un simple geste de la main. Il était figé, déchiré entre l'envie de fuir et celle de profiter encore de cette bouche gourmande. Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement de la langue sur son sexe durci et cette vision accentua davantage son plaisir. Du bout des doigts, il suivait la ligne du menton, de l'oreille, si délicatement que Narcissa se sentait comme un trésor, si précieux qu'on n'ose y toucher. La sensation des mains de Lucius, plus violentes, plus dures, qui malmenaient son corps contrastait étrangement avec la douceur de Severus. Lucius lui faisait mal et cette douleur provoquait en elle des vagues de plaisir lancinant. Elle sentait son sexe se gonfler douloureusement et réclamer un apaisement. Elle souleva ses hanches pour inviter son mari à calmer son désir. Cruel, il s'éloigna légèrement, admirant la croupe offerte, subodorant la douleur d'un désir non comblé. Plutôt que d'assouvir son envie, il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et empoigna violemment le sexe humide. Elle sursauta, provoquant chez Severus un soubresaut de plaisir. Celui-ci était subjugué par le spectacle du jeune couple sous ses yeux, par le sexe de Lucius gonflé, par cette croupe ronde et pleine qui semblait si invitante. Elle avait cessé ses attentions sur lui, profitant, les yeux clos, du plaisir que la main de son mari lui donnait. Mais le plaisir des yeux était presque aussi excitant que la sensation de sa langue sur son sexe et il profita de ce bref moment pour tenter de calmer le désir qui montait. Il avait envie d'elle!

Mais la pause fut de courte durée… Elle reprit avec acharnement ses activités autour du sexe de Severus, s'attardant davantage de la langue à ses testicules gonflés qu'à son sexe durci. Quelle merveilleuse sensation! Il n'aurait jamais cru pareil plaisir possible, n'ayant jusqu'ici expérimenté le plaisir qu'en solitaire. Soudain, il sentit qu'elle le dévorait, affamée, dans un mouvement provoqué par Lucius qui s'était enfin enfoncé violemment en elle. Il se faisait cruel, l'insultant au passage d'une voix rauque, la rabaissant au rang d'esclave… elle pourtant si hautaine, si imbue de sa lignée et de sa puissance. Lorsque la main de Lucius frappa les fesses rondes de Narcissa, le claquement l'excita encore davantage. Il sentait qu'il aurait voulu être à cette place, admirant le sexe luisant qui provoquait à chaque mouvement un râle de plaisir chez elle comme chez lui qui profitait également des soubresauts sur son sexe.

Soudain, Lucius cessa tout mouvement, le sexe bien au chaud dans son écrin précieux. Il se pencha par-dessus sa femme, appuyant sa poitrine contre le dos de celle-ci, et la tira violemment par les cheveux. Elle dut lâcher à regret le sexe de Severus quand Lucius s'empara de ses lèvres comme s'il voulait la punir d'avoir donné du plaisir à un autre qu'à lui. Severus ne bougeait toujours pas, debout, immobile, en attente de la suite… impuissant devant les événements sur lesquels il n'avait aucun contrôle. Lorsque Lucius appuya fortement la bouche de Narcissa sur son sexe, il se sentit totalement à sa merci. Quand Lucius, profitant de sa taille avantageuse, se pencha pour mêler sa langue avec celle de sa femme, il ressentit une telle vague de plaisir qu'il dût se mordre les lèvres pour retenir la jouissance qu'il sentait monter en lui. Quand le violent mouvement de va-et-vient repris, le couple s'embrassant langoureusement de part et d'autre de son sexe, il crut qu'il allait défaillir… Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son sexe à palpiter… la jouissance montait…

C'était sans compter sur Lucius qui connaissait trop bien les réactions des hommes. Brusquement, il se retira, bondit sur ses pieds et tira Narcissa par les cheveux, la jetant lourdement sur le plancher, heureusement recouvert d'un épais tapis. Severus tomba à genoux, ses jambes n'ayant pu le soutenir plus longtemps. Son souffle était court, haletant… ses sens, exacerbés… Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'entrejambe de Narcissa, soudainement offert.

Allongée sur le dos, les cheveux ruisselant autour d'elle, les jambes légèrement écartées… elle était magnifique! Severus ne savait trop ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais Lucius ne le laissa pas longtemps dans le doute. Allongeant la main, le blond mangemort saisit le sexe dressé qui frissonna à ce contact. Celui-ci se durcit davantage… et suivit, passif, la direction indiquée…

Lucius prenait son temps, savourant chaque seconde de luxure. La main ferme, il guidait le jeune puceau vers la chatte humide et invitante. Prisant la douce torture, il caressa lentement les lèvres mouillées avec le gland palpitant sous sa main. Severus se mordait les lèvres, retenant son souffle, déchiré entre l'envie de demeurer à mi-chemin entre cette main et l'humide caresse, et celle de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de la grotte chaude. Lucius s'amusait, torturait… Narcissa, les yeux clos, laissait échapper des lamentations étouffées… Severus devait faire appel à toutes les forces de sa volonté pour ne pas en faire autant. Lucius, sans cesser son petit manège, se glissa lentement derrière l'homme. Il appuya son ventre contre le dos droit, son bras faisant le tour de sa hanche pour continuer son petit jeu. Son sexe raide se nicha le long des fesses, provoquant chez Severus de légers tremblements. Il espérait que Lucius n'avait pas en tête ce que ses mouvements semblaient évoquer, tout en trouvant très agréable d'être coincé entre l'homme et sa femme qui encercla de ses jambes les deux corps qui la surplombaient, se rapprochant légèrement afin de faciliter ce qui allait suivre.

Sans plus attendre, Lucius s'appuya davantage contre le dos de Severus, guidant de sa main son sexe dur entre les cuisses de Narcissa. La sensation fut intense, troublante, captivante… Relâchant tous ses muscles, il agrippa les hanches de Narcissa pour la soulever légèrement afin de faciliter le va-et-vient électrifiant. Derrière lui, Lucius suivait le mouvement, laissant son sexe frotter contre le dos et les fesses de Severus. Il posa bientôt ses mains par-dessus celles de Severus afin de coordonner leurs ébats. Narcissa remonta ses chevilles sur les épaules de Severus afin qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément. Les lamentations qu'elle laissait échapper démontraient explicitement le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait.

Lucius caressait la nuque de Severus qui se penchait davantage sur la blonde héritière. Sa main descendit le long de son dos, glissa le long de ses fesses… dessous… et se mit à jouer doucement avec les testicules gonflées. Severus gémit, sentant la fin approcher dangereusement. Aussi, quand Lucius appuya son pouce entre ses fesses, cherchant à pénétrer sournoisement la rosace pucelle, il ne put résister au plaisir provoqué ainsi par l'homme autant que la femme… Laissant échapper un grognement, il laissa la jouissance l'envahir, s'écroulant lourdement sur le corps délicat de la douce mangemort.

Il haletait, incertain… Mais Narcissa ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa goulument, comme pour le remercier du plaisir ainsi offert. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, le corps souple, relâché, pour la première fois peut-être de sa jeune existence.

Lucius profita donc sournoisement de l'occasion trop facilement offerte. Poursuivant sa progression, il fit pénétrer doucement son pouce entre les fesses de Severus qui se cabra de surprise. Narcissa glissa une main douce et rassurante dans ses cheveux, reprenant doucement sa bouche… Severus se détendit devant tant de douceur, ne pouvant ignorer le plaisir provoquer par le doigt de l'homme blond derrière lui. Au bout d'un instant, il se mit à gémir doucement et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Narcissa pour étouffer ses gémissements. Tendre, elle l'embrassait, le caressait, comme un enfant inquiet… Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour lui une situation habituelle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle avait encore envie de lui, du plaisir inachevé qu'il lui avait donné.

Lucius se moquait éperdument des sentiments de Severus. Excité au plus haut point, il voulait prendre son plaisir et cette paire de fesses fermes et invitantes lui plaisaient. Peu enclin à la douceur, il s'insinua lentement, mais fermement entre les fesses offertes. Il prit tout de même un peu son temps, cherchant à faire profiter à sa chère épouse du plaisir ainsi provoqué. Le suivant dans ses désirs, Narcissa prenait soin de Severus, chuchotant à son oreille pour le rassurer, le calmer, l'assurer du plaisir qui viendrait… Elle le savait, elle en profitait régulièrement, prisant elle-même grandement les plaisirs sodomites… Mais entre les fesses pleines et rondes d'une femme et celles, fermes et musclées d'un homme, elle savait que la différence plaisait à son homme. Et elle aimait lui faire plaisir…

Soudain, les gémissements de Severus changèrent, se faisant plus doux, plus languissants… Elle savait que la douleur avait cessée, laissant toute place au plaisir… Elle connaissait cette merveilleuse sensation… Il semblait soudain si vulnérable qu'elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tout doucement… tendrement… Répondant d'abord au baiser sur le même ton, il s'enhardit, excité par le plaisir phallique, devenant dur, goulu, avide… Son sexe se durcit à nouveau et il s'affala sur elle, la pénétrant sauvagement, chaque coup porté par l'homme derrière lui trouvant écho en elle… Quelle divine sensation, de l'homme et de la femme, harmonieusement accordés en une symphonie de plaisir… Severus découvrait enfin le véritable accomplissement d'une vie jusqu'alors vide de sens… Désormais, la luxure serait pour lui l'ultime péché… Rejetant la tête en arrière dans un dernier râle, il s'abandonna entièrement pour la première fois de sa morne existence…

Plus rien désormais ne le détournerait de la route du mal… Il savait que c'était la sienne…


End file.
